The Fateful Return specials
by jazzzz
Summary: Leading from the original Fateful Return, the specials from every chapter! Rated M for a reason ;D
1. Extras for C1 & 2

_Jazzzz-chan here ^^ [although, jazzzz-sama is fine as well for those of you who wish to call me that :P]_

_Fateful Return has come, with a heap of reviews from everyone who either read the original (Reflections of a Prodigy) before coming along to this or who have just stumbled upon the story. As the story is rated T, obviously I can't put in any of those juicy things like smut and lemon and who knows what else..._

_This is going to be my little outlet, the extras that I originally "toned down", are now going to be in the open._

_So, reader, if you can't handle the love, go back to the original._

_-----_

_Author's Notes: _You'll find that the start of the part (the first line or so) is from a part of the original Fateful Return story. This is so that you know where these occur ^^

|~-~|

**Chapter 1 – You Found Her**

I looked at my phone, and went through my contacts list until I got to her number. I paused. _What would I say to her? I don't know how to express this..._

How do I express these carnal longings, all the nights I spent just dreaming of her... how much I just wanted her to sleep in the same bed as I so that when I feel lonely I can turn over and hold her tight...

Do I just blurt over the phone how desperate I am for companionship, enough that if I found another Kahoko Hino I'd probably turn my back on the original and begin kissing her, loving her - craving to be inside of her?

But I can't find her. I look around, go to posh gentlemen's club with professional musicians, and watch bored as barely-dressed girl after barely-dressed girl comes out and swings around on some pole, and those same people on either side of me toss money into their star-studded bras and underwear.

Kaho, you took my breath away, all the times we collided into each other, that no matter what, I just could never stop falling for you...

|~-~|

**Chapter 2 – Kisses and Wine**

Nothing much happened during the flight. I was just eager to get to Vienna and see Len.

I tried to sleep on the plane so that I'd be refreshed, but all I could see in my mind was him. And how, I knew, in a few short hours I'd be able to see him and say and do all the things I've wanted to do with him...

Hugging him like there's no tomorrow. Kissing him in public, people be damned. Dragging him into a dressing room coyly and making out passionately. Moaning in ecstasy as he kisses every single part of me, on his bed, with the door open...

I blush, realising my mind had become quite... creative.

_You expect so much, Kahoko. _

I put my head in my hands, and realise what I really want the most.

_I want to feel him inside of me, over and over and over..._

_Kaho, get back to reality!!!_

I take regard of that voice in my head, and attempt to get rid of any of my mature thoughts.

. . . . . . .

"Len, I want you..."

I deeply inhaled in surprise. I shook my head, trying to clear myself of my immediate thoughts. _She doesn't mean that she wants to do THAT, does it? No way... she's just gotten here, and she's probably tired..._

_Are you that sure? It could just be that she's thinking the same way you are, you dirty person_

I blush involuntarily as my conscience thinks of me as a "dirty person".

_Isn't it normal?!_

I'm pretty sure it was normal. To make up for lost time...

_Normal for you, Len Tsukimori, acclaimed violinist? I would think not._

If it weren't for Kahoko Hino, I'd probably agree with my conscience.

I went back to reality, and carried her [princess-cradle style].

. . . . . . .

I sit down at the table patiently and wait for Len to bring out the food. He had already set up some drinks, which I helped myself to.

I opened the bottle that was on the table, and poured the red liquid out to my glass. It didn't look anything like the things in Japan, but one must experience everything, hmm?

_And that includes sexual experience, doesn't it? The two of us, naked, exploring each other like we've never explored before..._

I blushed crimson red. I don't want to bother Len with my dirty thoughts...

_But it's normal, Kahoko. It's normal to want him that bad, you haven't been with him at all for 2 whole years! Think of what could've happened in those 2 years..._

I refuse to, and take a drink.

Before long, I have drunk up quite a bit of it. Pour and drink, pour and drink... it's so sweet, and yummy, too.

_Just like Len._

I feel quietly confident.

|~-~|

_And... that's it for the extras for now!!!_

_REVIEW. You know you want to. ^^_


	2. Extras for C3 & 4

_Where's my reviews??? Where's the "jazzzz-sama, thanks for sharing this piece of awesomeness with us"?_

_*ahem*_

_[not that i'm expecting that full line...]_

_Anyhow, please do review!!!! (otherwise, i might pull this off the plug...)_

_And... if what happens this time doesn't make the M rating, then i don't know what M is!!!_

|~-~|

**Chapter 3 – Discoveries**

I didn't even want to think what could happen if we slept in the same bed. No, let me correct myself, I shouldn't even think of that. I want to be as gentlemanly and kind as possible.

_Gentlemanly? That long kiss you shared with her yesterday..._

I let my mind go back to yesterday's super long kiss just moments after the both of us entered my apartment. I smirked, recalling Kaho slipping to the floor in a daze.

_Yeah that's right. You could be smirking a lot more if you had things your way._

My way? What did that little voice in my head think when it said 'my way'?

_How does the sound of you exploring all of Kahoko's body sound?_

I gulp, and look over at the sleeping Kaho. That sounded kind of nice, now that I thought about it.

_See? How long do you expect to keep her at arms' length, huh? And you call yourself her boyfriend._

I could feel myself becoming ashamed. Why did that damn conscience always have to be right?!

I was glad that my big bed could be separated into two singles. It made things kind of easier... I didn't wake her up when I woke up early, and I wouldn't be doing some of the more ecchi things I wanted...

_Like exploring all over that small, pale body of hers. Just like you've always wanted to._

I could feel myself getting redder as I noticed Kaho's pale skin around her neck and shoulders.

_How would it taste like, to kiss it, to lick it, to play around with it? All those lady lumps... how would it feel just to touch them?_

I was getting even redder than I was before. I swear, when will my conscience stop teasing me?

. . . . . . .

"Come on, let's take a shower together"

I wonder what made me feel daring enough to say it.

_Because you are me, and I am you, and we both crave to know Kahoko Hino better. Not just that music, but those pale fingers that caress the violin... how would it feel on your chest, Len..._

Damn conscience! Leave me alone already!!!

I looked back to see her reaction.

. . . . . . .

I knew that I could definitely see 'Kaho all over me'. In my dreams, sadly. Will it be real someday? I hope so. She didn't realise how she made me feel sometimes...

_Enough that you're having a cold shower every single day... if not more than once._

I could feel my crotch burning up again, as it always had, ever since she came back.

_See? It understands better than you too. _

I mentally hit myself on the head. _That wild thing down there needs to calm down already._

As she shook me, I went back to reality again, and looked at her with an impassive face. I put my hands on her hands, meaning to take them off my shoulders.

. . . . . . .

I felt bad not going any further, but it was true. And I wanted to be as focussed as I could. Always.

Although, I smirked to myself, I could always do that as a reward to myself after the performance.

_She's mine, after all. I might as well take her to where I want to take her and be done with it._

. . . . . . .

All of a sudden, it clicked to me. I blushed a deep red, threw it away and tried to make up the cupboard like I was never rummaging around there in the first place. I then realised I forgot to take my clothes with me into the bathroom.

_Condoms? Why does Len have a box of them here?_

My sister had somehow also fit another box of them in my bag, saying with a wink that I may need it. I blushed crimson red.

_He looks like he's more than prepared... although, are those things really that big?_

My face continued to be flushed red as I thought of what happened if his thing didn't fit in me. I shook my head.

_Kaho, it's too soon to be thinking like that._

And I headed out of the bathroom.

. . . . . . .

I blushed. My thoughts were getting very ecchi recently.

_Ecchi is normal. Why do you keep denying it?_

I mentally get irritated with my conscience. I don't want to look like some sex-depraved, desperate person...

_But that is what you're slowly becoming, Len Tsukimori. _

I shook my head to clear those thoughts, and get back to the heavenly apparition of Kaho in a towel. After all, I had never expected to see it, and it kind of fitted one of the many interesting dreams of Kaho and me my brain had concocted...

. . . . . . .

His lips continued their journey downward. I couldn't stand just sitting around when Len was doing something this good...

_Although, you know you're scared of that thing in his pants._

I blush automatically. Just thinking about 'that thing in his pants' gets me flared up.

_Aww c'mon, that part of you wants it too..._

I blushed even more as I noticed one of his hands on my thighs, going under the towel...

I moaned and called his name repeatedly as Len's fingers started going into me.

_Those fingers are so good... his kisses on my back, my fingers between my legs... how much longer can I stand not giving him what both of us want?!_

They slowly went in deeper, exploring... I couldn't stop myself from moaning...

"Len... don't stop..."

All of a sudden, a phone began to ring.

. . . . . . .

_Geez, who wouldn't take care of the girl they've fantasised about for the past 2 years?_ I blink to myself, realising just what I had thought.

_And the girl whom you began fingering as well, hmm? Good to see them doing what they should be doing._

I blushed red as I realised what my fingers had done.

I looked at them, and wasn't surprised to see some liquid on them. I showed Kaho my hand, and she turned crimson red when I began to slowly lick it off.

My ear was still to the phone, and okaa-san hadn't said anything yet. I waited patiently.

. . . . . . .

I winked at him, to which he looked at me with an unreadable expression. I sighed. Trust Len to still be hot and cold.

As soon as I stopped sighing, various things suddenly occurred. I had no clue how I ended up sitting on his legs, breakfast laying forgotten on the bedside table.

But, before long, his fingers were back inside me, and he was kissing me as well...

_I don't want you to stop..._

And they both discovered how much they liked being just that bit more ecchi.

|~-~|

**Chapter 4 – Frustrations with Women**

"You're still too formal, Len. Really, relax a bit."

_Just like you did when it was just me and you on that bed, kissing and you exploring between my legs. _

I thought back to that, several hours ago.

Even though it had been less than 15 minutes into that pleasure, I couldn't take any more.

_-- flashback –_

_I broke our kiss to only moan in pleasure once more._

"_Len... I'm going to come..."_

_He went back to kissing me again, and soon enough I could feel the high come. He took his fingers out, to which I moaned in agony – wanting them back in me._

_It continued. Him putting a finger, then another, then a third... and me, continually kissing him and moaning and never wanting it to end._

_An alarm clock rang in the kitchen, which broke the kiss. He took his fingers out, which I moaned to again – he controlled so much of me – and made me feel so good..._

_I couldn't stop myself from looking as he looked at his fingers which were full of the liquid between my legs. As he licked them off in front of my eyes, an initial blush became redder and redder until I swear I was blushing from head to toe. _

_-- end flashback –_

Although, looking at the Len now, he was completely back in business. As if this morning's events had never occurred.

_He's still focussed on that music and violin of his. We both are._

I smiled.

. . . . . . .

I could feel myself blushing as Kahoko said that. I was glad she wasn't looking my way. This was getting embarrassing.

The fact that I couldn't control myself this morning made me even more embarrassed.

_But she moaned, didn't she? She wanted it as much as you wanted it..._

The expression on my face never changed as I thought of this.

. . . . . . .

It wasn't that I didn't mind that she relied on me, it just was... I guess... a little restrictive? But, I knew that I had liked it.

_Just as I had liked it every other time when I did something I shouldn't have but she still wanted me anyways._

This morning. That long kiss on the first day. All these small, unforgettable memories about the things we had begun to do together...

As I look at her now, I wonder why she's been like this. So 'accommodating' to me.

As I searched her face to find the answer to my questions, I realised something with her clinging to me today.


	3. Extras for C5 & 6

_I see that my reviewers have taken my recent line to heart and actually used it! Thanks to Lilcy, AnimeViolinist and Shinamori Haruka for their reviews._

_I'd love it if more people reviewed, though!!!_

|~-~|

**Chapter 5 – Heart Versus Mind**

Wow. I'm impressed – and normally I'd never be impressed. Thankfully, I had gotten the number one thing that I had requested – single beds.

_Single beds... after what somehow occurred earlier today. Great idea, Len._

I could feel a blush coming on.

_Why was I that reckless?!_

I decide to turn to something else to take my mind off these things.

. . . . . . .

I hear Len sigh and turn over to look at him. And realise that he's already looking at me. I blush, and turn towards the window.

_Len... what happened earlier surprised me so much... but what surprised me more was how much I liked it. You being like that... thrilled me. _

I blushed.

_I never knew fingers could be that good..._

I blushed even more, and looked down.

_Just stop thinking of it altogether, Kahoko!!!!_

_Just say to yourself – don't think of it anymore. _

I sighed.

_Don't think of it anymore._

I looked up.

. . . . . . .

Kahoko and I tour upstairs and downstairs, going down to carriage 7 to see the bistro. It looks quite new, and I could see myself getting used to travelling on these.

_Although, I could probably get more used to my hand being around her back and resting on the side of her waist..._

We had actually walked like that the whole way.

_Like a real couple..._

I couldn't help but smile a bit at that thought. It was funny, how the smallest of things just seemed to make me feel that much better.

_Like being intoxicated on her smell of strawberries._

I was reminded of Hihara-senpai when I thought of that, and mentally shook my head to get rid of the reminder.

_I don't want to think about anything else but her._

Even though I was touring the carriage, I wasn't really focussing that much. All my senses were filled with Kahoko...

. . . . . . .

I wasn't used to this much attention at all. Having spent years without Len, now to be with him all the time... took a little getting used to.

_But you didn't need any getting used to when his fingers were in you._

I could feel an evident blush coming across my face.

_Although, this was what I wanted, in a way._

I smiled.

I recall the short time I had in Vienna at Len's apartment. It was messy, which was usual for boys. I didn't mind it particularly, but only now I had seemed to notice it.

_Funny how only some fancy room on a train makes me realise it. Even this bistro makes me realise it._

Everything was so polished and shiny. If it was just a bit more, I probably would've put my hand over my eyes, and wince at the shininess of it.

_I guess I'm not the type of person to obsessively clean up after myself..._

I continued slowly eating the food I had bought from the bistro.

. . . . . . .

I turn around back to face Kahoko to see that she had finished the food that she bought. I nodded, and hand in hand, we went back.

_I kind of liked my hand around her back before..._

I was tempted to put my hand around her back again, but I decided I probably should restrain myself.

_After all, you're on a train. Lots of people are on this train, too. Maybe even people that recognise you._

I wondered what I'd do if people did recognise me.

_I'd probably never let go of her hand though. _

I looked towards her, looking around, and smiled wistfully.

_I don't care what anyone says._

. . . . . . .

How am I meant to keep myself... sane... when she looked like that?!

My eyes went from her slim legs which were showing, towards the small feminine curves that the silk was showing off, eventually towards the top half of her body, admiring at the paleness of her skin clashing against the bold black of the nightgown.

_Is this heaven? It feels like I've died and woken up to an even more heavenly apparition than before..._

I could feel myself becoming slack-jawed, but wanted to kind of stay in control.

_Once more, Len, you do realise you're on a train._

. . . . . . .

His reaction... I must admit I would have expected it. Except... I think I also hoped that he would say something like "You look good" or something... I quickly get out of the doorway and take the single bed nearest to the door, the one that I was testing out before.

_Why didn't he say anything? He nearly looked like he would have._

I could feel a sad expression coming on my face.

_Is it because we're on a train that he... can't do what he wants to do?_

I stood up, and slowly headed towards the bathroom.

_Surely if we're both locked in the bathroom it wouldn't matter... besides, I've always wanted to try being hot __and__ wet... especially with Len..._

I blushed.

_How could you even think of that, Kahoko?!_

I knocked on the door of the bathroom lightly.

"Len..."

There's no response. My expression downhearted, I decide to head back to the bed.

. . . . . . .

I didn't want... what I was wearing... to disturb Len anymore.

_Or is it that I just want this day to be over... it has been really long, after all..._

_Come on, Kahoko, just sleep. There are better things tomorrow._

|~-~|

**Chapter 6 – On The Way**

Now knowing that she has _that_ dress to wear to sleep, I know I definitely won't be able to control myself.

_But it really did look good on her. Just like her being wrapped in a towel. Besides, losing control of yourself means you get to smirk more often. _

I consider that argument. I kind of enjoy smirking, especially at Kahoko.

_Knowing that I can get away with being a bit naughty and a bit demanding... after all, we only have so long._

I could feel a grin coming on my face.

_No grinning, Len. You don't want to look like a complete idiot._

I focus back on the conversation on the phone, and thankfully haven't missed anything.

. . . . . . .

But was it me or did his face show disappointment?

_What's he disappointed about, anyways?_

My mind was running through a million scenarios.

_Maybe I'm just dreaming._

I mentally nod to myself.

_Of course I'm just dreaming._

. . . . . . .

_She changed?! Oh what... I was hoping to...No, Len. Don't go there._

_Don't go to thinking how much you just want to run your fingers on every single bit of her, how you want her to moan your name as you explore her..._

I was silently hoping that my face was not showing any evidence of me having these kinds of thoughts.

_Your knee positioning itself between her legs, your mouth on her mouth, your bodies touching and feeling, tongues exploring, minds going blissfully blank, knowing nothing but the other..._

I could feel a smile slowly come on my face.

_That'd be heaven... if it happened._

. . . . . . .

I lock the door first, and look to the shower. It's wet. I turn to the back of the door, and realised something. Was that...

_Pink, with lace – brassiere._

My feet moved me towards it to touch it, and I marvelled at the feel.

_It would look good on her... and it feels good too. Is she planning to wear this soon?_

I close my eyes and imagine a naked Kahoko, besides her brasserie and underpants. _Pink, lacy ones. Oh god, it looks good._

. . . . . . .

I opened the door, and sheepishly held it out to her. I was more than embarrassed... I couldn't even meet her eyes...

_How could I tell her how fascinated I was by this thing?!_

I mentally told myself to keep those thoughts as thoughts, and nothing else.

. . . . . . .

I shake my head. It wouldn't happen. At least, I hope.

_But if it does happen..._

I grin like an idiotic fool.

_If it does happen, I'm going to let her know that I am human, that I have needs, and that I want to be inside of her._

. . . . . . .

It had taken me a little while to get composed... once again it consisted of a long period of deep breathing, talking to myself, and overall wasting time to ease the tension that would be between us if I came out early.

_Although, I spent half that time dreaming of near-impossible situations... Kaho and I having sex, being able to taste her wet folds with my tongue, doing all sorts of things that couples normally do..._

I wanted to tell myself not to think of them. But I knew better than that.

_I've tried... and I've failed._

. . . . . . .

I slept on and off on the train. When Len kissed me softly, I woke up... when the train was stopping in other cities I could feel myself wake up... and when I turned around to Len, I instantly turned back onto the other side and told myself to not think what I just saw.

_You were sleeping with such a peaceful face, and... and..._

I could feel myself wanting to blush.

_The pyjama that you wore, some of the buttons must've slipped out of their buttonholes... I could see your skin and tone and it was... it was so hard!!! I wanted to go over and rip your pyjamas off and just run my hands and fingers on your body... _

. . . . . . .

At least, I think I could do that.

_Not that confident after last night's dilemma of whether to go over to his bed and jump his bones or whether I should stay in my own bed... _

I blink.

_When did my mind use terms like 'jump his bones'?_

I decide to get rid of this stuff blocking my thoughts and focus.

. . . . . . .

_I wonder if I should ask him to teach me..._

_But what would he want in return?_

I blink. I hadn't thought of that.

_He's always taught me willingly though... so I'm willing to pay some kind of price... as long as it's payable._

_I wonder if he wants the same thing I want..._

I could feel myself becoming more aware... his gazes at me, the fact that his eyes never left my face – but I knew that time when I wore that negligee he wanted to jump me.

_And I would've gone ahead with it, too._

|~-~|

_So... what do people think of this new release? I think these are getting longer every time I write them..._

_Press the little green button under this text and REVIEW! ^^_


	4. Extras for C7 & 8

_I must admit I was surprised looking through the results of my poll that showed that people wanted me to continue this more than any other story… ^^ _

_Are the majority of readers on here really wanting some nice sexy romance? *winks*_

_Oh well, I don't see any problem with that ;)_

**Chapter 7 – A New Special Song**

Argh. I was getting dizzy.

Len this close... on the balcony, in a new place... to me... so much that I could hear his breathing and his heartbeat...

Our eyes wouldn't stop looking at each other. I kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Of course not."

Although, one quick kiss had somehow started on the balcony and had moved back into the apartment.

_Lips against each other, tongues making the sweetest of syrups, and our voices and breaths…_

I couldn't push him away from me at all, and instead allowed myself to be devoured…

Although, when I felt his hand on my thighs, I knew it needed to stop before we went too far.

. . . . . . .

I blinked, and widened my eyes in surprise.

"Canon? I think I remember it..."

I grab my violin from its' red case, place it on my shoulder, rest my chin, close my eyes, and play the song from memory.

_I recall playing this with Mori-san. But... it's a quartet piece, too?_

Eventually, I finished playing, and opened my eyes to hear him clap. I widen my eyes in surprise once more.

He took that moment to pull me towards him and kissed me. The swiftness of the moment as well as my surprise at his actions completely took my breath away.

He couldn't help but smirk at my reaction.

_I can't really believe you take satisfaction at me being dumbstruck like this. What kind of supportive boyfriend are you, Len?_

Although, I swear I could hear his answer to that question.

_Did I ever say supportive? No, I'm just very into every part of you._

I blushed furiously at my brain's thoughts. My eyes darted quickly towards Len's still-smirking expression, before cowering.

"What, it was good. Since I need to figure out how my part goes, can you do that, and I do my bit?"

I blink.

_Was that ALL you were smirking for? So I had been worried and embarrassed and … and… to death?_

He shows me the score.

I read through it quickly, and immediately understand. I nod.

Both of us with violins in position begin to play a _Canon_ duet.

**Chapter 8 – Is It Love**

"It seems like practice will begin with the trio soon. Did you want to come?"

She nodded, and he smiled.

_Of course she would come._

They take a brief moment looking at each other, before kissing.

Once again, the kiss was long and sweet, and he takes the moment to do what he had wanted to do again after last week.

She moans at the sudden intrusion of his hands down there, but makes no attempt to stop him.

_After all, today, I have an agenda…_

His fingers once again dance inside her, and she leans against the kitchen table, half breathing heavily, half moaning. Her legs splayed, he decides impulsively to make his mark on her body and licks her. The sound that comes from her is loud enough he has to use his spare hand to muffle her mouth. He takes his time fully tasting her, playing her as skillfully as he would play a flute, noting her moans and sighs.

She spasms at the feeling of his tongue in there.

_Oh my god, oh my god… please, Kami-sama..._

The liquid comes out in a torrent, and he laps it up, not caring that she was continuing to spasm. When it finally ends, he can see tears in her eyes.

"Kahoko?"

She seats herself on the kitchen table, and slowly wipes her eyes, before glomping Len, wrapping her legs around him, as well as her hands. She kisses him repeatedly, and soon enough they hear the doorbell ring.

_Whoops._

_I'm a little rusty, so getting up to date on these may take a while._

_But I'll get there. Blushing. And sighing. And…_

_Anyhow, you know you want to review. _


	5. Extras for C9 & 10

_It's been a while since I've touched this version of FR! . [far out, it's nearly been a year! :o]_

_I admit that there are times I've questioned writing this side of the story in itself [and wonder what the hell would happen if someone I knew in real life realised I was doing this]… but… I figure, I'm an author, and it's okay to explore topics like this._

_Well, I also know a lot of people out there like this kind of thing ;) [heheheh…]_

**Chapter 9 – You Don't Know A Lot Of Things**

She returns his embrace, smiling as she feels his arms tighten around her back, knowing that he never wanted to let her go. She moans his name softly, enjoying the feel of skin on skin.

"Len..."

He stops kissing long enough to give her a hungry look.

_Len… _Just the way she said that name of his made chills go down his spine. That soft, melodic voice of hers that always seemed to hold this spell over him like no other could… the way it sounded, _Len…_, brought unbidden thoughts back to his mind of bodies tangled on a bed, temperatures rising furiously every minute…

. . . . . . .

"Len..."

He lifts her head up towards his face suddenly, kissing her lips once more. She moans, before noting how one of his hands is slowly heading towards her hip... she breaks the kiss, and brings the hand back up to the appropriate place on her back.

"Nuh-uh."

_Even though his touch there feels so right… _Kahoko mentally shakes herself to get rid of the thought. _After all, it would sound like I want him; and I really, really want him… and… what the f*ck was I just thinking of… _

_He's not going to be around forever. I shouldn't… fall to temptation… even though it tastes so good…_

. . . . . . .

"I never knew you watched that film..."

She shivers, before smiling again.

"You don't know a lot of things, Len."

He frowns to that statement.

_So it doesn't count that I know how to make you moan, how you enjoy my whispers in your ear, know your secret desire to see my gentleman's parts…_

"I'm not so sure if that's true, you know."

She turns towards him, puzzled.

_I may not have been in your life as much as I could have been… but that doesn't mean I'm not in it right now._

He positions himself so that his mouth is to her ear, and whispers.

"But I know that you want me, miss Hino Kahoko"

She quickly turns to face him, a blush evident on her face. He smirks at her.

"Aren't I correct? How much you enjoy", nibbling her ear, "when I do this, or is it", licking her breast through the thin layers of clothes she had, "this?"

He looked up at her to see her head tilted back, her body breathing heavily.

"P-please… more…"

**Chapter 10 – A Whole New Level**

"Len?"

His eyes, which were focused on my finger, turn to me. I gulp, seeing all sorts of mixed emotions in them.

"If I can't have you now, I'll just have to make you want me"

I look at him, wondering if I could ever want him more than I did right this minute. That finger of mine, which was in his mouth, was causing weird chain reactions down the rest of my body.

"Ahhn… wait, Len…"

He had begun to take other fingers of mine and taste them. That area had begun to feel wet with each second longer Len was licking my fingers…

_I want his tongue down there…_

I took my finger slowly out of his mouth, noting a slightly sad expression from him. It changed as he realised I was guiding his hands to my jeans, me fumbling with the button, said jeans falling off. He looked at me questioningly, hands not moving from where I had guided them to.

"I… I want you, Len…", guiding his hands shakily towards the growing wet patch of my underpants, "please…"

He smirks, and lays me down on the floor. He licks my sex with my underpants still on, making me moan.

"Take it off… take it off…"

Obeying me, he takes off my underpants until it hangs only on one leg, and proceeds to lick my sex. The feeling of his tongue again in there causes me to moan, grasping his hair tightly with my hands, not wanting him to stop.

His tongue reaches a particularly sensitive bud down there. I instantly want to clamp my legs around him, wanting more of that feeling. His hands come on either side of my thighs, holding my legs wide open…

I lose control as he plays with that sensitive bud again and again, and cry his name as my wetness comes out in torrents. Sighing heavily, I release my hold of his hair, and watch him slowly climb on top of me.

_It's getting annoying that he's still fully-clothed as he does these things to me…_

I smile at the devilish thought that comes to mind, and quickly unzip his jeans. My fingers feel his manhood, and strokes it, noting the increased stiffness. I hear his breath become uneasy, and hear a "Kaho" come out of his mouth, and know that I'm doing the right thing. I begin to grasp his length with my hands, rubbing it up and down, and use my thumb to rub the tip of his length. I feel liquid coming out as I did so, and continue to use my hands to rub, squeeze, and play with his length. His ragged breath makes my heart beat that much faster, as his hands busy themselves on my breasts, both moaning at the other's actions.

Soon, his liquid flows fleely into my fingers. I feel his hands holding onto the wrists of my hands, feel them guiding my hands out, closing my eyes and moaning as he licks each hand and finger and crook that he can find…

_I think that's enough of this for today. ;)_

_A little taste a day is only a story or dream away :P_

_Remember to review!_


	6. Extras for C11 & 12

_I'm back… for who knows how long! I figured since I'm back, I may as well release all these chapters that have been waiting for you to read them ^-^_

_Enjoy!_

_Xxx jazzzz_

**Chapter 11 – The Beginning of the End**

"Oy. Prodigal violinist Len Tsukimori. Get back to this dinner already, and stop thinking about your music for a few moments."

He shoots me a look. I chuckle.

_Or are you really thinking of the red-haired beside you? Red and blue make an amazing clash, and is well noticed by literally everyone…_

I take a quick moment to survey the other tables, and my eyes fixate themselves on someone that I swear I know really well.

_No way. That can't be her._

_Is it?_

"More like you'll be so busy with your violin and perfecting every note to the composer's sheet that your beautiful girlfriend will be left all alone in the room."

I narrow my eyes at Edward's words.

_It's not like I know that, dammit! It's already hard enough to resist wrapping my arms around her, or taking her to someplace private, or figuring out a way to shut you up…_

_Why did Kahoko ever insist on bringing Edward along with us? Doesn't she get how frustrated I am with this situation?_

I turn to look at her, happily chatting with Edward.

_It's like she forgets who she's here for or something. _

_I guess she always bonds well with new people. Is that a good thing or not? Well, right now I'm more annoyed than anything else…_

"What happened to my white woollen jumper and black cardigan…"

I blink as I notice his slight smirk.

_What on earth happened to deserve that kind of smirk?_

_It's like… it's like… it's like he somehow hypnotized me to get rid of some of my layers or something…_

Eventually, when I can't think of where they would be, he answers.

"They're back at the hotel. I advised you to leave those layers off… remember?"

_Did he? Well… okay…_

_I swear he must have hypnotized me! He must have!_

**Chapter 12 – Stay with me**

He turns around to face the living room and what seems to be a stunned Kahoko. He cautiously walks towards her, wondering what's wrong.

Then he notices the garments on the ground. He mentally hits himself in the head for not clearing it up before they left.

"What… really happened…"

_How do I explain that I passionately kissed my favourite girl in the world to lose some of her layers? They were going to choke her, and yet, and yet… why do I get the feeling if I tell this I'm going to get her annoyed?_

_It somewhat sounds like I was trying to get her naked!_

_Although, I guess right now I'm that tad bit closer…?_

"I don't want to sleep by myself tonight"

He turns around, his mouth shaped in an O as he takes in her words.

_What do you mean, you don't want to sleep by yourself? The only way I've been able to control myself IS to sleep by myself!_

_Unless, you really want to do that with me… it's not like I'm not ready for it, but… I just… don't know if Kahoko is ready for it._

_How the hell does a guy tell when it's the right time to do it?_

_I had a feeling this might happen… but not this soon. I can probably let her go easier after tonight…_

_That is, after I taste every part of her body, of course._

He blushes slightly thinking about it.

_After all, it's going to be my first time. Our first time. _

_Is this where I ready the layers of condoms? Or use the lube?_

… _now that I think about it, what in the world do I do?_

"When you wear that, it makes me want to do things to you."

Kahoko takes a cautious step back, redder in the face than before.

_Is this the same Len…_ _the same one that likes my music and takes me to places I've never been before? _

_I guess this outfit tempts even Len as well, for him to react that way… to know his eyes are gazing at my body like it's the only thing there… it makes me tingle with anticipation for what comes next._

_I want you just as much as I don't want you; how can I say it better than that? _

**Author's Note – **how else can one say it, hmm? Do you have a better way, perhaps?

If so, share! ^-^


End file.
